


Club Fun

by Who_First



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Threats of Violence, pretty pretty dresses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-04
Updated: 2014-04-04
Packaged: 2018-01-18 02:31:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1411660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Who_First/pseuds/Who_First
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shane enjoys dragging her 'friend' places</p>
            </blockquote>





	Club Fun

**Author's Note:**

> B-day ficlet for friend~

“Madame Rhodes!” The suited host sidled over like the slime holding his hair back. “It is so good to see Madame.”

Shane smiled back just as sweetly, and if her smile hid sharp fangs instead of an ear aching fake accent, no one was around to tell the host.

“I shall have your table readied, and will the Madame’s young man be joining?”

The scent of anxiety and fear overtook the cheap cologne as the man’s face couldn’t help blanching.

“Ah non,” Shane curled her arm around her companions waist, smirking lightly as the oily man’s eyes dragged up and down the other’s body. “Mademoiselle Rouge is my partner tonight.”

Shane’s stunning curves and tan skin on display were normally, and well loved sight in the club, but the tiny red head at her side was new. Looking absolutely adorable, and edible, in the white dress and hip scarf matching her delicate red curls.

And the huge amber colored eyes with dark lashes made her look much too innocent to be trailing in Shane’s wake amidst the areas underbelly. The kind of men and women that Shane enjoyed tempting into her bed and later on, her stomach.

The people staring at Red as they walked were noted and faces memorized for future such affairs.

“Are you have fun Red?” Shane flopped gracefully into her chair, smirking as the other sat primly after fluffing the dress. “So many people staring at you, imagining all kind of things.”

Amber eyes narrowed at her in a decidedly less innocent look. Really it was the kind of look one gave to the destroyer of one’s life and dignity.

“You volunteered Jack,” An evil grin stretched across Shane’s face. “And you look so cute as my little sister.”

“I will kill you and dress your corpse in the ugliest clothing I can find.” Jack sweetly replied, spitting the words past a tight smile. His hand rubbed at the skirt where a nasty shaving cut was hidden.

“Such a grumpy princess.” Brown eyes tracked to the side, smile morphing into deadly bared fangs as she nodded over. “And there’s the knight in shining armor.”

Jack twisted enough to glimpse the large man striding through the crowd like he owned it. There were seedy pathetic criminals all the way to well paid and gentlemanly assassins. And Jack knew many humans and not so humans between those extremes, many even counted as allies.

But then there were people that bought and sold children of any kind.

“How does my makeup look?” Jack asked sweet as sugar and twice as bad for you.

“Good enough to eat little Red.” Shane’s eyes dilated, tongue peeking out to lick at her lips. “Remember, more giggling and blushing, less talking.”

Jack stood up, innocent white dress swirling around his hips, long fingers playing with the splash of red fabric and above the lethal toys it hid.

“Have fun~”


End file.
